For some, being a child, is no excuse
by Contrasting-Death
Summary: A one-shot. A small creature silently mkaes its way through the corridors of one of the larger buildings in the village of Konoha. It stops by one of the doors where it crouches and started to prod the lock of the door. What is he doing?


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Note: This fanfic was supposed to be funny. I'm just not in the mood. It's an angst. I've done my best to write like a child would talk and write. Read and review please.

* * *

**FOR SOME, BEING A CHILD, IS NO EXCUSE by ContrastingDeath**

At the time of dawn, a small creature weaved its way through the corridors of one of the larger buildings in the village of Konoha. It makes its way silently to one of the doors on the highest floor where it crouches and started to prod the lock of the door. Two minutes later, the door opens and the bundle of arms and legs sneaks giggling into the room and closes the door. Through the glass-door a boy of perhaps seven, stands up and does a quick peace sign with his right hand, visible through the glass, before quickly crouching down again to continue further into the room. The corridors are now silent.

During the early spring morning in Konoha, a young male teacher makes his way over the grey gravel on school yard seemingly deep in thought. As he reaches the red doors leading into the school he pauses, his face twisted in a frown. He steps back a few metres and take a good look at both the clock on the wall of the building and the (clean) Hokage monument. Despite the peace his surrounds emits he seems deeply troubled and after having stared into space for awhile he opens the front door and steps into the school. Two minutes later he comes back to the doors to lock and seal them. Then he leaves, in a more relaxed and happy manner.

Later that evening, when the sun is no more than a purple and blue shadow on the horizon, the people gathering outside Konoha academy has increased in numbers. The atmosphere is expectant and the chatter of the villages is pleasantly happy. The noise becomes louder as a robed figure is revealed by the white lanterns as he makes his way up the stairs to the platform. The old man smiles god heartedly towards the small children in the front row who look at him in awe and respect. The Hokage lifts his arms to quiet the masses, before speaking.

"As you all know, this is the 50th anniversary of the opening of Konoha academy. I was here when the second Hokage opened these gates to this fine institution for the first time all those years ago. It was his hope and goal to have ninjas receive a better and more equal education compared to the one he had. In those days, only children displaying talent was successful in their lives, others not so fortunate, perished. This is however not the case in the Konoha of today. I would like to think that this academy has raised the level of skill that Konoha ninja today protects us with. This is indeed a place where many talented shinobi has started their careers and also formed bonds with fellow classmates. Some of you here today have been taught in this building, some of you will be soon and perhaps there is some among you that is a student right now. I'm sure that this buildi- "

Precisely three minutes after the Hokage has started his speech, the lights inside the building are flickered on. This reveals some blue paint on the windows that was not noticed before. After reading every kanji on the windows the male teacher from before, turns an angry red as he mutters angrily about boys that tries their best to make him insane. The Hokage however laughs fondly at the writing. A blond head pops up in one of the windows. The grin upon his face is happy enough to be seen all the way down to the platform. The Hokage, still smiling, as he looks at the little boy up in the window that is now waving madly, says:

"Perhaps you should get hold of the boy; he can't stay up there all night"

"Yes sir" answers the male teacher before tensely, as if he had an iron rod and not a spine of bone, starts to run towards the entrance of the school. Soon the lights are off again. Leaving no trace of the message that was written upon the windows.

As the Hokage turns to meet the crowd again, he is met by hateful eyes and sharp comments of the most painful way of disciplining the boy or better yet, where the boy should be locked up. At the Hokage's displeased frown however, the crowd goes silent again, though not as cheerful as before. The ceremony continues.

Inside the school the teacher has caught the little blond boy by the arm and is lecturing about things like common sense and etiquette. Things the boy, if the away-turned, defiant look on his face is anything to go by, feels is completely unnecessary. In the end the teacher sighs and asks:

"What should we do about you Naruto? You can't keep doing this. Think about the embarrassment the Hokage must have felt when he noticed your prank. Has he not been good to you?"

The little boy snaps his head up to meet the brown eyes of the teacher. The blue eyes shine angrily at him.

"I'd never do somethin' wrong toward the ol' man. He understands. He won't be angry." By the time the boy is finished his eyes have become sad, unshed tears waiting to be released at any moment.

The teacher looks upon the boy for a moment, before releasing his breath and relaxing his posture.

"He won't. But you know that these pranks will not make you look any better in the eyes of villagers. Try to be more...ordered."

The boy looks back at the teacher for a moment, before nodding and starts to walk away quietly. He leaves through the back door. The teacher watches him go with a worried expression before returning to his duty outside in the front of the academy. The teacher named 

Iruka represents the teachers that works in the academy in front of the villagers. He has no time for his student now. Time that was needed, sought for.

On a path in the woods of Konoha, a lone boy, no more than seven, bright hair and dull blue eyes, without bounce in his steps, as many children have in that age, murmurs lowly:

"They'll see someday. I'm okay"

Upon the dark windows of the Konoha academy, a sentence is written, proclaiming a dream, soon to be washed away by ninja before the following day arrives:

**"Here studies the next greatest Hokage, believe it"**


End file.
